Vampire Heart
by PaigeyD93
Summary: Vampire!au. Itachi and Sakura knew they were destined to be together since they were seven years old, ten years later finds them finally able to commit to each other in the most complete way. Two royal families are finally united as their daughter and their son are properly mated and Itachi can take the thrown. Family/Domestic fluff! Requested by Annashina.


**HOLY HELL MAN! FINALLY IM FINALLY DONE ONE OF MY REQUESTS!~ For those of you who follow me you know I chose 5 requests out of the about ten that I received from my awesome readers and this my friends is one of them. All almost 8,000 words of it xD**

 **This is a vampire!au ItaSaku story full of family fluffy fluff. There is a slight sex scene in this but its mostly skimmed over and in not too much detail, I have still rated it Mature just in case though.**

 **Please enjoy, I wrote about 40% of this in the past two days so I apologize if the ending seems rushed :( please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Characters aren't mine,** annashina **chose the names of the children. The plot is mostly hers too but I added the dramatic bit in the beginning, kids and happy ending were part of her request.**

* * *

 **Requested by:**

annashina

ItaSaku

Romance/Fantasy

Rated M

Sasuke was angry. No, angry was an understatement, the man was furious as his horse rode quickly through the gates of the castle only to have Sasuke pull harshly on the reigns, the horse giving a loud sound of discomfort as its hooves tried to dig into the cobble stones below it to stop. They skidded to a halt and Sasuke hopped off, throwing his reigns to the stable boy who gently calmed the frightened and exhausted animal as its breaths heaved harshly through its nostrils. The boy bit back a grunt of disapproval at the way prince Sasuke had treated the poor beast, clearly he had ridden the thing hard and long. He stayed silent as he knew the angry vampire prince would hear him, and if he was being honest, he valued his life a little. Wordlessly he softly tugged on the reigns to lead the animal to the comfort of its stall. A cold hand on his arm stopped him and he looked up into the dark eyes of Shisui, another member of the royal family. He looked angry as he spoke.

"See to it that the horse is properly groomed and pampered. Give it a treat too, it's a wonder the poor thing is still standing," he said his eyes flashing red as loud and angry yells could be heard from inside the castle doors. As if walking on air Shisui left the stable boy and almost glided across the ground, his footsteps seemingly soundless.

As Sasuke stormed through the entrance he began to yell.

"Where is he!?" he growled eyes swirling red and fangs extended slightly in a threatening manner. Maids and servants cowered at the deathly aura that was pouring off of the prince in waves. A hand clamped on his shoulder tightly causing Sasuke to spin around. His eyes hardened as they turned a brighter red, his fangs elongating more as he bared them in a hiss. Shisui reciprocated the action attempting to assert dominance over the younger vampire. He grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's hair and pulled his head back, baring his teeth just as violently. Sasuke may have blood more pure than Shisui did, which in turn made him physically stronger and of higher station but Shisui had age and wisdom on his side and he gripped the prince's hair tighter before speaking, his voice deep with anger.

"Calm yourself! Do you wish to face him while you're this angry and out of sorts? You will make yourself out to be a fool!" After a few minutes of heated silence and death glares, Shisui loosened his grip on the dark locks and let Sasuke go as the younger boys eyes changed from raging red to black again.

"What is going on?" Came a smooth voice behind them. Shisui sighed as Itachi came into view, his eyes taking in Sasuke critically. Sasuke spun around, none of his enthusiasm over the entirety of todays events having left him.

"Father nearly sent me to my death!" Sasuke growled. Itachi raised a brow before holding a hand up in a silent gesture to calm down.

"Explain," The elder prince stated simply.

"I was sent to deliver the peace treaty to the Lycans. I was told to tell them of our alliance with the Uzumaki's and the Hyuga's so they wouldn't be tempted to attack us. Father refused to send backup with me for protection. We showed up at the meeting point to face their army of one thousand to greet us! If they had decided to attack I would no longer be here to speak. The only people father would permit was Shisui, Akarui, Neji of the Hyuga and Tadashī of the Uzumaki clan."

If Itachi was being honest this irked him a small amount. His father's carelessness with Sasuke's life as of late was beginning to arouse suspicion, did he want his youngest dead? Itachi couldn't see why, Sasuke had no real desire for the thrown that had already been promised to Itachi by birthright. Why would he send Sasuke basically alone into the lion's den?

"We will address this with father," Itachi said giving Shisui a look. The older man nodded and stayed behind as Sasuke followed Itachi up the grand staircase that led them to the second story of their home.

000

"So that's it then!?" Sasuke spat, his red eyed glare unleashed on his father full force. "You don't care about my life because Itachi is your heir to the thrown? What if he perishes before he can produce heirs with his mate? Who will you have to take over the thrown then, _father?"_

"I do not see why this troubles you, Sasuke," Fugaku stated calmly as he looked out the window. He held a crystal goblet in his hand, the liquid thick and red as blood, which was fitting seeing as that's exactly what the liquid was. Itachi wrinkled his nose in distaste. Call him spoiled but he preferred the substance straight from the vein. "You yet live," he pointed out, turning his attention half-heartedly toward his youngest son. Sasuke's eyes widened and Itachi didn't miss the flash of hurt that crossed his little brother's features. Their father's treatment of the youngest prince had always bothered Sasuke. The boy tried to hide it but Itachi was too good at reading his expressions and as of late they were becoming less and less masked. If Itachi had to guess the reasoning behind this it was because of their father's most recent moves and obvious lack of care when it came to whether or not Sasuke would return home alive.

Without a word Sasuke masked his hurt and spun on his heal, exiting the room in silence. Itachi's eyes followed him out before he turned a glare on his father.

"Why do you hurt him like that?" Fugaku sighed through his nose before taking a lazy sip of the blood still in his goblet. He set it down on the wooden table as he spoke.

"He has no desire in the thrown so he is-"

"Do _not_ say he is useless. He is your son. I am your son and yet you treat us as if we are on completely different levels. Sasuke would do anything and has done everything you ask without one complaint-"

"Itachi, I would not send my son on a mission in which I did not have faith he would return to us alive. The power he possesses will keep him alive," Fugaku interrupted not looking at him. Itachi couldn't hide the widening of his eyes as surprise flashed through him. He couldn't tell at the moment if his father was sincere or just saying that to make him stop talking. Although he did have a point, Sasuke's power of being able to control electricity was a very valuable thing. Almost all pure blood vampires had a power of some sort, although not everyone. Itachi's father, for instance, did not possess a power of any kind. He was put on the throne due to his birth right and pure determination and charisma. His father was an excellent leader and Itachi only hoped he could successfully rule the kingdom as his father has all these years once he stepped down.

"Your mate will be arriving soon for the ceremony. You should prepare yourself." Fugaku said, interrupting Itachi's thoughts. The prince nodded once before bowing shallowly and leaving the room.

Once in the hallway Itachi continued to think over the powers the other pure bloods in his family possessed. Mikoto, his mother, was able to speak to animals, which was quite an interesting and unique talent that Itachi was rather jealous of if he was being honest.

Shisui had the ability to teleport to places he had been to before, another talent that Itachi was slightly envious of but even so, it did get annoying when the man simply vanished in the middle of a conversation when the topic was not particularly interesting to him. Itachi sighed, he couldn't forget how lucky and privileged he was to have the power he did. Itachi had the ability hear peoples thoughts at will and not only that but he was also able to project his own thoughts into other people's minds, which came in very handy when trying to persuade someone into doing something you wanted them too.

His mate, Sakura, had the ability to heal all illness and injury no matter what it was. This was pretty useless to vampires seeing as they already had unnatural healing qualities but to human's it was entirely beneficial. Itachi smiled to himself slightly, she would make a great queen. Her younger brother, Naruto had one of the most unique powers out of all of them, he rejected other vampire's powers. No other vampire power had any effect on him. Sasuke could zap him with electricity for hours and Naruto wouldn't even feel it. Itachi had also tried to listen to his thoughts and project thoughts into his head only to feel like he was trying to penetrate a brick wall, it was truly fascinating.

Itachi continued down the hallway on the way to his bedroom when he stopped,

"Amai," Itachi called as one of the servants passed him by. She stopped and looked at him expectantly. He reached out and ran a finger down her pale throat. He locked eyes with her and arched a brow.

"Do you mind?" He asked curiously. He always liked to at least give them a choice, not that any of them would ever deny him. She smiled softly.

"Of course my Prince." She said with a small bow before letting him lead her to his room. Itachi slowly let himself succumb to feeding mode. If he wanted to fully prepare for tonight's marriage ceremony he would have to feed. He could not afford any distractions.

Amai sat down on the floor in front of an overstuffed chair in the outer chamber of Itachi's bedroom. She moved her long brown hair to one side, exposing her neck to Itachi who was sitting in the chair behind her. He softly tilted her head to the side and let his mind shut off and focus only on the woman in front of him. Her heartbeat was calm and steady, pushing the blood smoothly through her veins. His sharp and, now red, eyes focused on the pulse he could see ticking on her neck. Saliva pooled in his mouth as he inhaled her sweet scent. His fangs extended and he leant down grazing the sharp teeth against her soft skin.

"Sorry," he whispered once before lightly sinking his teeth into her neck feeling bad when she winced at the pain of the puncture. Itachi's eyes fluttered shut as blood flooded his mouth, igniting every nerve in his body with delicious heat.

Every maid and servant in the Uchiha household was human. They served the royal family whenever they needed it. It was rare for any of the members to kill the human's they fed on, though. They would merely take what they needed and send the servant on their way to rest and sleep off the weakness and dizziness that sometimes came after a vampire was done feeding. Sometimes, however they would lose control, allow themselves to be drowned in the consuming hunger and instinct if they hadn't fed in a while. Itachi rarely had that issue, he had only ever killed one of the staff and to this day he feels guilty about it. Now that being said, Itachi had killed countless other people outside of the castle walls, those deaths he put out of his mind in favour of keeping his sanity.

After drinking his fill he retracted his teeth from Amai's neck and glided his cold tongue over the puncture holes, sealing it with his saliva. He pulled back and watched with satisfaction as the wound healed quickly. He frowned when Amai slumped back into him and he concentrated on the sounds her body was making. He sighed with relief when her steady heartbeat met his ears. She seemed to have just feinted; perhaps he took too much blood this time.

000

After putting Amai to sleep in the servants courters he heard news that his mate had arrived with her parents and little brother. Itachi quickly hurried down the steps to get to the front door only to find it open. He watched the carriage pull up in front of the palace.

Itachi wasted no time in approaching the coach and carefully nudging the Uzumaki's servant to the side. The man got the point and moved off so he was out of the way. Itachi opened the door and was met with the green eyes of Kushina, the mother of Sakura and Naruto. She smiled softly at Itachi before taking his proffered hand and stepping out of the carriage.

"Thank you," she said warmly before moving off to the side so the next person could get out. Sakura was next and when the skin of her hand met Itachi's both of them held back the visible shudder of pleasure that threatened to take over their bodies. Direct, physical contact with your mate after being apart so long tended to have that effect on you. Sakura smiled warmly, her green eyes twinkling with excitement as she thought over the night's events. She was finally able to stay with Itachi forever now. She would never have to return home and be without him again. The thought alone made her feel warm inside.

After the two women were let out of the carriage, Naruto and his father got out as well. Itachi bowed to them respectively. Once everyone was away from the carriage it moved forward and the horses were led around to the back of the castle so they could be put in the pasture.

"Naruto," Itachi said once the small group was inside and servants were fluttering around them, offering their assistance. "Sasuke requested I let him know when you arrived. I'm assuming he would like to see you…he's probably in the garden." The tone of Itachi's voice had Naruto's eyebrow raising in slight worry, a questionable look on his face. Without a word he nodded and took off toward the twists and turns of the hallways leading to the back of the castle.

Sakura hadn't left Itachi's side since she stepped out of the carriage, her arm was looped through his and he looked down to smile at her. Her head rested against his shoulder slightly and Itachi couldn't wait to have her all to himself. It was comforting to know she wouldn't be leaving him again.

"Is your father in his study?" Minato asked casually as they all began to walk further into the building. Itachi nodded.

"Yes, he should be." Minato nodded his thanks and walked off. Itachi spotted Amai walking toward them. He furrowed his brow in concern, wondering why she was already up and about after only giving him her blood less than twenty minutes ago. She smiled softly at him.

"I'm alright, my prince," she said sounding sincere. He nodded glancing at Kushina still standing off to the side.

"Amai, will you bring Mrs. Uzumaki to my mother?"

"Of course! Please, Mrs. Uzumaki follow me," she said smiling softly.

"Kushina is fine, dear," Kushina said kindly as she followed. Amai nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Of course, Kushina," she said before walking forward.

"She looks pale," Sakura commented offhand once the two disappeared.

"Well I fed from her not too long ago, I left her to sleep but apparently she feels fine." Sakura looked worried for a second before letting it go. Itachi felt her grab his hand and tug them toward the stairs. He smirked; pretty sure he knew what she was up too. She pulled him down the hall, her long and wavy pink her flowing slightly behind her. Once they were in a secluded part of the upstairs hallway she stopped and turned toward him.

She raised herself higher on her tip toes to press her soft lips against his own. His hands were instantly placed on her face, sliding up and into her hair slightly. He missed her, he missed her so much. Being apart from your mate, depending on how long it was, could be physically painful, but any pain he had suffered through instantly washed away with her soft kiss.

Everyone eventually meets their mate, humans call it soul mates but it's a lot more physical for vampires. They know the instant they see their mate that the two of them were destined to be with one another. Itachi remembered as if it was yesterday when he found Sakura. He was about 7 years old when they met for the first time. Minato and Fugaku, Itachi's father, had always been good friends and years…no decades, had never really changed that. So it was natural for them to introduce their children to each other.

*Flashback starts*

 _"Sakura, meet Itachi," Kushina said softly, trying to coax her daughter out from behind her skirts where she clung as if her life depended on it. Kushina was very round with her second child and Itachi observed that the woman looked like she might pop. Then again Itachi's own mother looked about the same. Itachi, however, wasn't paying much attention to that; he was too busy trying to get a glimpse of the young princess hiding behind her mother. He could already see her pink hair and one bright green eye peeking out. Eventually she stepped away from her mother and when she came into full view, Itachi's world seemed to stop._

 _Heat exploded from his chest, rapidly spreading around his entire body making his toes curl. His fangs extended so quickly they cut into his lips, twin beads of blood sprouting from where the sharp points poked through his skin. His breathing picked up and he moved forward. Not noticing the wide eyes of the adults in the room. He probably looked terrifying to the young girl, eyes red, fangs extended and breathing laboured. She didn't look scared though, if anything she got braver, her own fangs slightly extended but not fully like Itachi's were._

 _The young boy hadn't even realized he was moving toward her until he was right in front of her. He reached out to touch her and she let him. His arms curled around her and pulled her close to him. Once contact was made the heat seemed to dissipate only to be taken over by fierce protectiveness. Fugaku walked toward them making Itachi swing them around faster than anyone expected so that Sakura was safely pinned between him and the wall. He could feel her hands fisting the back of his shirt as he glared at his father, eyes glowing a brighter red with a hiss escaping his lips. Itachi wasn't in his right mind, no one but Sakura was on his mind, the need to protect her so strong is shadowed everything else._

 _"Fugaku, back off," Someone advised from another place in the room. "He's found his mate," Minato said. Fugaku's eyes widened as he realized the other man was right. Minato was suddenly in front of Itachi speaking softly as he tried to bring the boy back to earth. He didn't get too close as Itachi snapped his teeth at him and he didn't dare try to touch him._

 _"She's safe, Itachi, calm down you have no one to protect her from in this room." His quiet words seemed to bring Itachi back and his eyes slowly faded back to black, his fangs going back to normal and his breathing slowing. Then Itachi looked scared, what was wrong with him? He looked behind him at Sakura who was looking back at him, wonder in her eyes. It wasn't until she gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen that the tension and fear left his body in a wave. He had found the only person who would pin him down to earth, she was his gravity and his reason for living._

*flashback ends*

Sakura's lips began to move against Itachi's more forcefully and he knew they had to stop or he would take things too far too fast. They had been mated for ten years but the process couldn't officially be completed until now. They needed to have the ceremony then the final step could be taken. Itachi pulled back, running his thumb against the soft skin of her bottom lip. Her usual barely there heart beat was pounding at a frantic pace as she breathed heavily.

"Can you hear your own heart beat?" Itachi asked, amusement shining in his eyes. She grinned and nodded.

"You're the only one who can make it beat that fast."

Sakura and Naruto were unique. They weren't full vampires. Kushina was actually half human, making her children carry on that trait although a slightly watered down version of it. They have more vampire in them than they do human. Itachi had always found it fascinating that he could hear Sakura's heart beat where his own was silent and still. Although every vampire had a beating heart up until their bodies stopped maturing, that was when they ceased growth, their hearts stopping and their looks and bodies almost seeming to freeze in time. For instance Itachi had been on this earth for fifty years but he looked about eighteen. Even while they are maturing, vampires mature slower than humans, so it takes them longer to reach maturity. His father and mother were the same although they had been alive a lot longer than him.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Itachi murmured kissing Sakura on the forehead softly. "We have only an hour left before you're mine for the rest of eternity." This put a smile on Sakura's face as she nodded. She didn't think she could be any more excited. Someone cleared their throat behind them and Itachi turned around to see Kushina and his mother standing there, fond smiles on their beautiful faces.

"Time for us to take Sakura away and get her ready," Mikoto said, her smile staying soft. Itachi turned back to Sakura, kissing her forehead again.

"See you soon," he said before unwillingly giving her up to the two women. Four chamber maids met Sakura half way down the hall, carrying her belongings that she brought with her. Soon she would be his entirely.

000

"Welcome one and all, and witness Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Sakura as they pledge their dedication to walk together for the remainder of their existence. From the night we come, to the night we go, sometimes another soul walks our path, then two become one, in love everlasting.

Come forward, Chylder of the Blood, and welcome this couple to your brood, within each other, these two are found, bear witness as their souls are bound." The man standing next to Itachi and Sakura grabbed their left hands, wrapping a long, red silk ribbon around their wrists, tying them together before returning to his speech. 

"Stand now as ye will stand forever, like this crimson cloth your hearts are tethered. Itachi, please add your blood to the goblet here," he said holding out a pure gold goblet in front of the raven. Itachi nodded lifting his right wrist up to his mouth, his fangs extended enough to slice into the flesh at his wrist and he held it over the mouth of the goblet, watching as his blood dripped steadily into the golden cup. Satisfied the man held the cup closer to himself as Itachi ran his tongue along the wound on his wrist, sealing it.

"Sakura, please drink the blood of your mate, so it might flow through your veins, helping you both to become one." Sakura nodded, taking the goblet from the man and placing it to her lips, tipping it up and letting Itachi's cool slightly bitter blood fill her mouth. She didn't hate the taste, she rather enjoyed it actually. Sure it was bitter but it had a small spike of sweetness to it that she knew she would crave. Once the cup was in the man's hands again he asked Sakura to repeat the process Itachi had just done. Without hesitation she bit into the tender flesh at her wrist and let the blood drip into the same cup. Itachi drank from it. Sakura's blood was slightly warmer than the average vampire and so much sweeter. The human in her seemed to make her blood different, he knew this would not be the last time he tasted her blood. It wasn't exactly uncommon for mates to share their blood with one another so he knew it would happen eventually.

The empty goblet was placed on the black, satin covered table next to the man as he continued onward with the ceremony.

"Sakura please repeat after me," he spoke calmly and Sakura repeated everything he said. "I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your soul. I will stand between you and all which would harm you. I will never betray you, for you are my Heart, my Soul and my Life." She had a small smile on her face the entire time she recited the vows and their eyes never left one another as Itachi repeated the same vows to her. Itachi knew they were almost done with the ceremony part as the man came near the end of his speech. 

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time passes, remember, like the star should your love burn brightly, like the stone should your love be firm. Be close, yet not so close that you restrict one another. Possess one another, yet grant each other the freedom to grow. Be understanding and compassionate, and have patience with each other, for storms may come, but they will quickly pass. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Fear not, lest the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease. For the Lady and Lord are with you, now, and always. As both your arms and the cloth form the symbol of eternity, may your love endure through this life and all others. As the Gods and the old ones are witness with those of us present now, I proclaim them Husband and Wife, and thus are they Bonded in Blood. The two are now one. I present to The Blood Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sakura Forever Bound, eternally Free! You are husband and wife for eternity. If so wish, you may kiss your bride," he finished with a small smile on his face.

Itachi smiled and with their bound hands he cupped the side of her face and pressed a chaste kiss against her soft lips. There was the quiet sound of applause from both their families and the other guests attending. They were almost there, almost completely one another's. He pulled away and looked toward the castle doors.

They remained bound at the wrist as the moonlight shone down on them. They exited the courtyard and headed into the castle, toward Itachi's bedroom to complete the mating ritual. Sakura's shoes clicked against the marble flooring as Itachi pulled her along. She pulled back forcing them to stop for a second and removed her shoes. She then gathered her skirts in her hands before running forward at full speed, now dragging Itachi behind her. He caught up quick and before either of them knew it they were in the outer chamber of his bedroom.

Itachi carefully untied the crimson ribbon from around their wrists before reaching up and unclipping Sakura's hair, letting her long, wavy pink tresses free to cascade down her back. The flowery scent of cherry blossoms wafted up from her hair, making Itachi lean down to bury his sensitive nose into her strands. He laid gentle kisses against the soft skin of her neck. He could feel the weak pulse of her heart against his lips as she moaned, her body softening and almost arching into his own. He wrapped an arm around her slim waist, pulling her close and against him. He ached to sink his teeth into her neck at that moment to complete the mating ritual but he stopped himself, not yet, he needed to wait for that.

They slowly moved through the doors leading to his bed chamber, losing articles of clothing as they went. By the time Itachi had laid her body down onto the bed Sakura was shaking with need for her new husband; for her mate. She needed to feel him wrap his arms around her, to keep her safe. She needed him to send pleasure singing through her body and her neck practically throbbed with the knowledge he would mark her as his own soon enough.

They moved with such smoothness, as if their bodies had known one another for their entire lives, he thrust into her so gently yet with so much power at the same time making pleasure course through her body like a current. They whispered each other's name so softly, groans of pleasure bubbling up from their chests as they got closer and closer to their completion.

Sakura's green eyes opened to be met with the blood red glowing eyes of her husband as his thrusts grew in speed, his fangs grew in length and excitement shot through her, knowing he was going to complete the ritual soon. This feeling building between her hips was foreign but she knew what it was. She knew it meant pleasure and she wanted it, she wanted to let go. She watched Itachi lean down his teeth grazing against her pulse point, his cool breath causing goosebumps to sprout on her slightly warmed skin. Her breathing hitched when he sank his teeth into her. Her back arched almost painfully high as her world exploded around her. Whether it was from her orgasm or the pleasure the bite was currently giving her she didn't know but her vision went black, her body unsure of how to handle such feelings and she lost consciousness.

If Itachi wasn't warned that this could happen he might have panicked when Sakura went limp in his arms, but he knew she had just fallen unconscious and that she was okay. The sweetness of her blood in his mouth, doubled with the way her inner muscles clenched around him made him come undone with a shuddery moan as he spilled his seed deep inside her. He pulled away from her neck and watched her skin heal where he bit her.

He pulled out of her and watched the spot on her neck where he had bitten her for a few minutes. He could already see the very light black markings sprouting around where his teeth had sunk it, a unique twisted design that physically marked her as his mate. No man would go near her with that mark and if a move was ever made against her when the mark was clearly visible it gave Itachi enough reason to take action against the unfortunate vampire. Itachi was fiercely protective with what was his, he knew this would never change but as he looked at Sakura, her beautiful pink hair spread out around her head like a halo he knew he would never let anyone hurt her. He didn't care who they were he would make them pay for whatever they did. She was completely his now and he was hers. They were one being, never to part for the rest of eternity. Itachi let the small smile curve his lips as he settled down beside her and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her impossibly close to him.

And so their life together began.

000

"Shoichi!" Naruto yelled running down the hall after the devil child. Okay so he wasn't a devil child but he was definitely being a brat right now. Boyish giggles could be heard as the child burst through the door of his father's study.

"Oh no!" Naruto grumbled. He heard Sasuke come around the corner quirking a question eyebrow at the panicked blonde. Naruto didn't have to answer when they both heard Shoichi's voice coming from the room the big meeting was being held.

"Papa!" He cried and Sasuke's eyes widened

"Naruto," he groaned flicking the blonde prince on the forehead, "All you were told to do was keep him occupied, how did you fail that?"

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction as his son launched himself at him. Itachi managed to catch him with no problem but he looked disappointed and Shouchi noticed.

"You were supposed to stay with your uncle, Shoichi," he said sternly. The child looked down slightly, not wanting to meet his father's no doubt angry eyes.

"Why can't I be with you? Mama is taking a nap and I was told to leave her be so I wanted to come and see you, Papa," Itachi sighed.

"I know, but your father is in an important meeting," Itachi explained watching as Shouchi looked up and took in all the people standing around the room. His Uncle Shisui was there and he was the only one smiling at him. Both of his grandfathers were also standing in the room but the rest of the men the boy didn't recognize.

"Sorry," Shoichi said sadly before sliding off his father's lap, getting ready to leave.

"Hey," Itachi called making him turn back. Itachi pulled him close and laid a soft kiss on his head.

"How about we do something just you and I when this meeting is done?" he asked happy to see the way his son's eyes lit up with excitement as he nodded before bounding out of the room and into Naruto's waiting arms.

"You little brat," Naruto hissed but there was no real bite behind it.

As Naruto, Sasuke and Shouichi walked down the hallways away from meeting a young maid swung around the corner running right into Sasuke. Her eyes widened in fear as she bowed

"I'm very sorry, my prince, please forgive me," Sasuke was about to wave her off but she was already gone, hightailing it to Itachi's office. Something uncomfortable squirmed in both Naruto and Sasuke's gut as she didn't even knock before bursting in. Within seconds Itachi was running out of the room and past Sasuke and Naruto a look of panic on his face. Sasuke ran up beside him.

"What is it?" He asked keeping his voice calm

"It's Sakura, she has gone into labour, and she's early. She isn't due to give birth for another two weeks," Sasuke's eyes widened and his run stuttered to a stop as he let Itachi and the maid run toward where Sakura was.

The slight cries of pain could be heard through the thick wooden doors of their bed room as Itachi ran in. Before anyone could say a thing he was at Sakura's side, holding her hand. She immediately gripped his hand, panic in her eyes.

"I'm early," she said panting heavily as the nursemaid put cloth under hips and rolled her shift up her legs so it was bunched up at her hips.

"I know, it will be okay," he said soothingly as he kissed her hand.

"My queen you need to push, this baby will not wait."

Sakura did as she was told and after a while of pain filled cries and hard pushes the cry of a baby could be heard, piercing the room with its wail.

"Congratulations, your majesties," the nursemaid said placing the slightly blood covered child on Sakura's chest as it wailed. "You have another baby boy."

"He's so small," Sakura whispered soft tears pouring from her eyes as she rested her head on Itachi's arm. He looked at his son with such love and awe that it only made Sakura cry harder. He was smaller than Shouichi but he was healthy and had quite the set of lungs on him.

He was taken away to be cleaned before Sakura fed him, his cries having quieted down now. The two parents sat and stared at their child while it ate. All vampires fed from their mothers for the first few months but would eventually crave blood instead of their mother's milk. So as their child fed Itachi and Sakura watched, the small tuft of pinkish black hair poking out from the soft blanket he was wrapped in.

"What should we name him?" Sakura asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace that had blanketed the room in silence.

"I like Ichiro," Itachi said just as quiet. Sakura pondered the name before leaning into Itachi again.

"Welcome to the world Ichiro," she said as Itachi laid a soft kiss on her head.

000

"Ichiro, what did I say?" Sakura said firmly as she held the wrist of one of the servants. "You need to be gentle when you're feeding from them, we don't want to hurt them," she scolded before bringing the slightly bleeding wrist toward her son again. The child had just begun to speak and was a late bloomer when it came to drinking blood instead of feeding from Sakura.

"Sowry, Mama," he said before gently lapping up the blood that was being offered to him.

"Good boy," Sakura praised once he pulled away, blood smearing messily around his lips, his red eyes still glowing and fangs extended. Sakura placed her hand over the man's wrist and he didn't even flinch when the light green glow came from her own hand, quickly healing the mess her son had made. "Now what do we say to the people who let us drink from them?" Sakura asked looking at Ichiro with a raised brow.

"Thank you," Ichiro said with a toothy grin. The young man smiled back at him.

"You're welcome." Ichiro turned to Sakura with excitement as she wiped the excess blood from around his mouth.

"Mama, can we go play with horses?" he asked eagerly as they left the room.

"Only if you promise to leave their minds alone," Sakura said sternly. Ichiro pouted.

"Okay…" They had eventually found out what Shouichi and Ichiro's powers were. Shouichi had the power of precision. No matter what you tried to teach him he learned it within a couple of hours, a day at most. In archery he never missed his target, in sword fighting he always hit where he wanted to and unless someone dodged, which they were rarely able to do, he hit them. It was a magnificent power that everyone in the family was proud of. Ichiro got a combination of his father's power as well as his grandmother's power. He had the power to control animal's minds. It was slightly annoying when he used his power for childish things like making the horses give the stable hands a hard time when they were being tacked up. Ichiro was still a child however and they were working on teaching him to use his power for more mature things.

"Mama!" Shoichi called as he ran over to his mother. Itachi was hot on his heels and offered up a warm smile and soft kiss to Sakura's lips in greeting.

"Papa," Ichiro whined reaching up to his father. Itachi immediately picked him up, launching him in the air which made him giggle loudly.

"Mama, Papa was teaching me to sword fight again," Shoichi said, excitement clear in his emerald green eyes. Sakura ruffled his hair fondly, noticing how tall he was getting, the boy came to just above her hip, his jet black hair getting longer and shaggy looking. She leaned down and kissed his forehead making him blush and smile sweetly.

"What about your archery and horseback riding?" She asked as they continued forward to the stables.

"Great! I'm getting a lot better," Shoichi said happily. Sakura ruffled his hair again.

"Good, you will have to show me," she said.

"We can't look at the horses long boys, we have to set out for the Uzumaki household."

"Why?" Ichiro pouted from his perch on Itachi's shoulders. "Why can't grandpa, grandma and uncle Naruto just come visit us here?" he asked again. Itachi chuckled.

"Don't be so pouty, it's because your Uncle is going to become king, so we need to attend his coronation ceremony," Itachi explained.

"But, how can he be king, if you're king, father?" Shouichi asked curiously. Sakura inserted herself into the conversation right then to explain.

"Your father is King of these lands, and your Uncle Naruto will be king of the west lands," She paused to open the stable doors so they could go in "Does that make sense?"

"Yea, I think I understand," Shouichi nodded thoughtfully.

000

Sakura could feel Itachi's strong arms still wrapped around her, and she sighed, not wanting to wake up. Eventually her eyes blinked open only to widen in surprised when she came face to face with her daughter, onyx eyes staring back at her unblinking.

"Morning mommy," Yuko murmured, still staring intently.

"Morning, Yuko, is something wrong? Where is Yuku?" It was weird to see the twins apart, it almost made Sakura paranoid when they were.

"No nothing is wrong," the little girl said too innocently.

"Where is your brother?" Sakura asked, worry gnawing at her stomach slightly as she sat up. Itachi mumbled something before his eyes opened to, silently asking Sakura what was going on.

"I don't know, you should go back to sleep mommy," That instantly put Sakura's worry through the roof. Something was up, the twins were up to something. Sakura shot a panicked look at Itachi when she felt herself begin to succumb to sleep again. That was Yuko's power she could make people lose consciousness with her mind. Itachi instantly pushed his own thoughts into his daughters mind, making her think she didn't want to put her mother to sleep again and Sakura snapped awake again before sleep could completely claim her. Sakura was out of bed and running, as best as she could in her condition toward her children's rooms before Itachi could blink.

The twins were always getting into trouble, Yuko had the ability to put people to sleep and Yuku had the ability to make people dream. It could be a bad dream or a good dream but no matter what they were they were always vivid and the victim was always confused and disoriented when they awoke. Yuku didn't always know what he was making the person dream about but he preyed on their lusts or fears and that was not always a good thing. The twins had a power that complimented each other and it was frustrating because just like their brother Ichiro when he was their age, they didn't know how to properly utilize the power, they were too young.

When Sakura found Yuku he was in their older brother's room. Sakura could see Shouichi thrashing about on his bed moaning slightly.

"Yuku," she hissed. "Why are you giving your brother a bad dream?" Yuku looked slightly panicked.

"I wasn't trying to give him a bad dream!" he cried looking rather sincere.

"Let him go," Sakura told him quietly. The little boy seemed guilty.

"How?"

"You remember," Sakura told him again "Do the opposite of what you do to put someone in a dream." The little boy nodded, his green eyes closing in concentration. Suddenly Shouichi gasped sitting right up in bed and looking around wildly.

Sakura calmed her son down and explained what happened. Shouichi glared at his little brother before Yuku apologized to him to which he easily forgave him. Yuko and Yuku had every member of the family wrapped around their fingers as tightly as possible. It was rather pathetic if Sakura was being honest, and quite dangerous too.

After Itachi and Sakura had sat the twins down and explained to them why they were wrong, the whole family decided to take some time alone out in the palace gardens to enjoy the bright moon that was out tonight. Itachi helped Sakura sit down on the blanket they had brought out. Her large stomach seemed to make it more difficult to sit down on something so low without help. All of her four children crowded onto the blanket, the twins climbing onto Sakura's lap and stomach.

"Hey!" Itachi growled at Yuku who was being rather rough. "If you can't be gentle then you need to get off your mother. She is fragile right now; you could hurt your little brother or sister." Yuko looked shocked as he met Sakura's eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart, but your father is right, you need to be a little calmer around me now. So no playing around like we did before." Yuku pouted but obediently toned it down and opted to snuggle into her warm side. Each of the kids moved around and snuggled up to both of their parents. Yuku against Sakura's side and Yuko curled into Itachi's lap as he sat next to his wife. Shouichi had his head resting against Sakura's left thigh, sighing contently as his mother carded her fingers through his dark hair. Ichiro was mirroring his older brother, his head resting lazily in the space on Itachi's lap that Yuko wasn't taking up.

In the still silence of the night it didn't take the children long to fall asleep against their parents. Sakura and Itachi watched them all with fond smiles and warmth in their eyes. They had the most precious family, something Sakura couldn't be happier with. Everything was perfect right now. The land was peaceful and had been for the past twenty years as Itachi and Sakura's life bloomed beautifully, their family growing one by precious one.

Sakura felt Itachi's hand splay itself over her large stomach, a loving look in his eyes.

"I will never tire of seeing you carrying our child," he murmured softly. Sakura smiled and leaned into him, her head resting softly on his shoulder.

"I could go without your obsessive need to protect me all the time. I'm pregnant not an invalid," she said with a laugh. "Actually that's not the truth, I love the way you act, I find it rather…endearing," she finished with a small smile. Itachi laughed softly before lifting her chin up to lay a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you," he murmured, his cool breath ghosting across her lips.

"And I love you, forever and always," she replied pulling back a slight amount to rest her head against his shoulder again. She looked up into the star filled sky, the bright moon bathing the family in its soft glow. This was the life Sakura had always imagined, and she wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

 **Fin. I hope this pleases you Annashina! Thank you for your awesome request!**

 **I hope you all liked it, and I apologize for the grammar mistakes if there are any, I'm on my way too bed. I have sent this to my proof reading friend and if she has any issues with it I will make the changes tomorrow.**

 **Requests still in the works:**

 **ItaSaku - Maleisha54**

 **SasuNaru - Kttfreak813**

 **stay tuned for more :D Also, this isn't all that's in the works right now, I have more ItaSaku stuff as well as SasuNaru so if you're interested, follow me! :D**

 **Please Review! :)**


End file.
